In the related art, there has been suggested, as a vehicle driving assistance technology, a technology of assisting driving by imaging the periphery of a vehicle through an imaging device, such as a camera, mounted in the vehicle, and displaying captured image data as an imaging result.
The wheels of a vehicle may idle (slip) depending on the condition of a road surface such as a sandy or rocky road. In order to cope with this, an example of a technology displays an idling wheel with lighting or the like on a vehicle icon of a screen. For example, when two left wheels (a left front wheel and a left rear wheel) among four wheels of the vehicle are idling, the two left wheels which are idling are displayed with lighting on a vehicle icon of a screen so that an occupant (a driver or the like) who has seen the displaying may recognize that the two left wheels are idling. See, for example, JP 2016-021653A (Reference 1).
However, in the above described technology of displaying idling wheels, since the idling wheels are displayed merely with lighting on a vehicle icon, it may be difficult for the occupant to grasp a current idling state of wheels.